The curse blood
by namikaze ruri
Summary: sehun merasa dunia sungguh kejam. ibunya seo joohyun atau seohyun adalah keturunan murni terakhir keluarga seo. darah kutukan yang membuat setiap anak laki-laki keturunannya berumur tidak lebih dari 17 mbuatnya ingin appanya cho kyuhyun, ikut hancur bersamanya. konflik dengan penguasa sekolah kris wu yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga choi


Disclaimer:

Mereka punya diri mereka masing-masing, tapi cerita punya saya

Suara hingar bingar memuakkan telinga siapa pun yang masih normal. Kelap-kelip lampu diskotik yang membuat pusing tidak menghentikn para pengunjung setia untuk mendatangi tempat laknt bernama klub malam. Tempat dimana para manusia yang bosan dengan kehidupan dunia yang sibuk dan kejam, mencari pelampiasan. Tempat dimana seluruh prilaku tak bermoral dilakukan. Di tempat inilah seorang pemuda berwajah datar menenggak gelas alkohol ke sekian. Namun, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan dia mabuk. Seorang wanita kekurangan bahan pakaian berada di sampingnya. Yeoja yang tampak 10 tahun lebih tua dari si pemuda itu menggelayut manja di pangkuan si pemuda pucat.

Tet tet tet

Dering telepon mengganggu kedamaian pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Shit!" dengan tidak berperi ke-hp-an dia melempar keras hanphone tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Hm?" yeoja tersebut bertanya sambil meraba-raba tubuh jangkung dan atletis di depannya. Tangannya bahkan sudah berada didalam kemeja pemuda tersebut.

" kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku ahjumma. Aku yakin kau tahu kalau hanya orang tua itu yang membuatku begini."

"Kau masih memanggilku ahjumma?" yeoja bernama Hyuna itu merajuk dengan wajah yang dibuat imut. Tanpa melupakan pekerjaan tangannya yang kini mulai turun.

" Kau memang 13 tahun lebih tua dariku Hyuna." Kali ini, si pucat itu membalas pekerjaan tangan yeoja centil itu. Alkohol dan rangsangan si wanita sudah membuat akal sehatnya mulai hilang.

"tapi aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjumma." Dia merajuk kembali. Bibir seksinya yang berpoles lipstick merah menyala dimajukan beberapa senti. "Apa yang kau inginkn dari 'orang tua itu'?"

"Aku ingin dia hancur. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya bahwa dunia sangat kejam, tidak hanya duduk manis di istananya dan melihat sisi dunia yang indah ini."

Hyuna berpikir sejenak. Tangannya yang akan membuka pengait celana si pemuda berhenti sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyeringai puas seakan mendapat emas mendadak. "aku bisa membantumu."

"apa?" si pucat hanya menatap wajah cantik didepannya penuh minat. Ide untuk menghancurkan orang tua itu membuatnya ikut menyeringai. Dia menarik tangan hyuna dan menciumnya di punggung tangannya. "apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" seringai keji tak hilang dari wajahnya..

"berikan aku satu malam dengan appamu dan dia akan hancur."

Perkataan Hyuna membuat wajahnya mengeras. Seperti seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pelacur yang ia kencani selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Lebih menginginkan bercinta dengan appanya dibandingkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas berada di depan mereka.

"perkataanmu membuatku muak ahjumma."

Sementara hyuna tampaknya tidak ambil pusing dengan nada ancaman si pucat. "itu wajar Sehun-ah. Aku adalah wanita dewasa. Tentu lebih menyenangkan jika bermain dengan orang yang lebih matang seperti apamu dibanding anak kecil. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana appa tampanmu itu menyebut namaku saat kami mengarungi surga diatas dipan bagai raja dan ratu. Lagi pula 'orang tua' yang kau maksud itu tidak terlalu tua, dia pasti sanggup menyelesaikan satu malam penuh di atas ranjang tanpa henti."

Sehun, si pemuda pucat itu hanya menggeram marah. Bukan rahasia jika appanya menjadi fantasi bagi wanita-wanita di luar sana. Sayangnya dia terlalu setia pada ibunya yang bodoh dan tidak berguna itu, menurutnya.

" kita sama-sama untung sehun-ah. Aku bisa mendapatkan kepuasan fantasiku. Dan kau bisa menghancurkan appamu kalau kau mau. Aku bukan wanita biasa, aku adalah model high class yang terkenal. Dan para papparazi pasti akan sangat senang bagai srigala lapar yang diberi daging untuk meliput skandal appamu denganku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menyerang leher putih di depannya. "kukatakan satu hal padamu ahjumma, akan kubuktikan bahwa 'anak kecil' ini tidak benar-benar kecil. Dan 'orang tua' itu bukan petualang sepertiku, jadi aku pastikan bahwa aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibandingkan dia." Sehun menyandarkan tubuh itu ke meja bar di depannya. Tak ada yang peduli karena banyak yang telah melakukan lebih jauh dari itu di depan mereka. " Dan mengenai tawaranmu, akan aku pertimbngkan." Dia menggendong tubuh pasrah itu ke ruangan yang lebih 'privat'. Baginya, tidak menyenangkan jika suara indahnya bercampur dengan desahan manusia-manusia rendahan yang lainnya.

Ooo

"Oppa, bagaimana?"

Seorang lelaki pucat hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Gurat kelelahan tampak di wajah tampannya. "sepertinya dia membanting lagi HPnya Joohyun-ah."

Joohyun atau Seohyun hanya menunduk pasrah. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini sifat putra tunggalnya berubah. Dia bukan lagi putranya yang penurut, bahkan seperti orang lain saja baginya. "apa yang harus kita lakukan oppa? Sehun kita…" dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Air mata kembali turun mengingat kelakuan sehun yang semakin diluar kendali mereka. Melihat itu, suaminya menghampurinya yang terduduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, dan menenangkannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki berusia 32 tahun yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha tersukses saat ini, nyatanya gagal mendidik putranya sendiri. Dan hal itu selalu membuatnya menyesal. Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Air mata juga meleleh dari mata beningnya mengingat sehun kecilnya kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda liar yang tak lagi mengenal kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Joohyun-ah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, oppa. Semua ini adalah kesalahanku, jika saja kau tidak menikah denganku, mungkin…" ucapannya terpotong ketika tangan besar suaminya menutup mulutnya.

"ssstt.. jangan lagi membahas hal ini. itu adalah cerita dan luka lama yang tidak perlu di buka kembali. Kau telah memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sehun! Sampai kapanpun, dia adalah malaikat kecilku yang tidak akan pernah bergeser di hatiku."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan sepasang suami istri itu yang menunggu kepulangan anak mereka.

Ooo

Seorang gadis berrambut panjang menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menarik seorang pemuda jangkung berdarah cina di belakangnya.

"Irene! Kau ingin mengajakku kencan? Mengapa tidak bilang? Dan kita bisa pergi ke pasar malam, bukan taman kecil ini." kris, nama pemuda cina itu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran tunangannya. Tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu di halte bus dekat rumah Kris, lalu menyeretnya hingga taman kota sampai berjalan selama 15 menit. Padahal, dia memiliki mobil yang bahkan bisa dipilih sesuka hati. Dan jika mau, kekasihnya itu bisa meminta yang baru jika memang bosan dengan yang lama.

Irene membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya mendung, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kris hanya melihat sedih kea rah tunangannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak junior high school hingga memaksa appanya untuk menunangkan mereka. Dan gadis itu pun menerima dengan senyum bahagia.

"Maaf oppa. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini." dan air mata pun jatuh mengalir di pipi cantiknya.

Deg..

Dari sekian banyak hal, inilah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Kris. Saat akhirnya kekasihnya memutuskannya.

"Katakan! Apa alasanmu, Irene!" dan nada lembutnya menghilang, digantikan dengan nada dingin menusuk.

Irene semakin terisak. Wajah cantiknya memerah, air mata membasahi hampir seluruh wajah itu.

"aku…" kata-katanya terputus, napasnya sesak saat mengatakan kenyataan menyakitkan itu. " aku hamil oppa!" dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris yang mematung. Dia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Brengsek!" kaleng tak berdosa di bawah kakinya menjadi korban pertamanya. " Brengsek kau, Cho Sehun!" berbagai umpatan di keluarkan untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berteriak bagai orang gilla dan mengundang pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah berselingkuh dengan si pucat bermarga Cho itu. Tapi dia menutup mata karena rasa cintanya pada gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa gadis polos pujaannya bisa terseret dalam gaya hidup pemuda brengsek tunggal keluarga Cho itu. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan keluarga itu suatu saat nanti, bersamaan dengan tujuan utamanya bersama appanya, Wu Hanggeng. Menghancurkan salah satu keluarga terkaya di korea, keluarga Choi.

Ooo

Mansion Choi yang seperti istana tak pernah sepi. Selalu ada tingkah usil dua cucu kembar dari Choi Siwon.

"tangkap kami, bibi Ahn, hahah…" lagi-lagi, pengasuh itu hanya mengelus dada mengingat yoona, dan yuri, cucu kembar Choi siwon yang sulit dijinakkan.

"yoona, yuri, berhenti bermain dan tidurlah." Dan suara tegas kepala keluarga Choi menghentikan tingkah usil dua cucu usilnya itu.

" Ne, haraboji!" dan keduanya bergegas ke kamar mereka dengan umpatan kecil untuk haraboji kolot mereka. Sementara siwon hanya tersenyum melihat dua anak itu merajuk.

"mereka sudah besar Yeobo." Suara lembut sang istri membuatnya beralih.

" kau benar Stella-ya. Aku masih merasa mereka adalah bayi kecil kita yang lucu.

Selamat membaca, lagi ad aide ngawang-ngawang nih ,hehe…


End file.
